Forget Me Not
by Talesoftwofairies
Summary: Natsu is in an accident and keeps forgetting the nature of his and Lucy's relationship status.


It was too bright.

That was his first thought. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shut out the burning

light. He tried to move his head, but it exploded in pain. He moved his hands, trying to get a feel of the surroundings. He could feel cold sheets under his fingertips and a beeping to his left.

"Natsu?!" He heard someone sob to his right.

He felt as someone took his hand and squeeze in comfort. Quickly he withdrew his hand.

"Natsu?" He heard confusion and hurt in their tone, but he didn't care.

Where was he? What happened?

His breathing sped up and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking and winking to try to get use to the light.

Sitting next to him was a beautiful blonde girl with bright eyes. Relief washed over her face as he opened his eyes. As they continued to stare at it each other it her expression melted into confusion.

He started shaking and she reached out for him, only to have him pull away from her again.

"Where am I? What happened?" He voice was raw and husky from lack of use, his throat burning from dryness. He tried to sit up, but instantly collapsed back into the bed. His head felt like a lead weight was tied to it and pounding so hard he swear he could feel the pulse down to his toes. The world was tilting around him and nausea was rolling through his body in waves.

"There was a mage and he blasted you out a window." The blonde girl explained, her voice wobbling as tears spilled over her cheeks. "You were unconscious - you couldn't stop the fall. I thought I lost you! There was so much blood!" She was sobbing fully now, but Natsu didn't care. He tried to piece together those events but he couldn't remember. He shut his eyes again, trying to dredge up any memory he could.

A lump formed in his throat as he looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't remember."

Lucy nodded understandably. "I know, the doctors said that would happen. The fall was just-"

Natsu shook his head again.

"No, I don't remember anything."

—-

Lucy couldn't stop moving. She paced outside of Natsu's room, anxiety tightening every muscle in her body. Her nose burned from the antiseptic of the hospital.

The others, Gray, Erza, and Happy were loitering around. Gray was slouched in one of the chairs, arms crossed, while Erza battled a vending machine. Happy was silently crying next to Gray like he had been for the last two days while Natsu had been unconscious. He blamed himself for not catching Natsu, despite being nowhere near the battle.

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally emerged from his room.

They all rushed up to her, firing off questions.

The doctor held up her hand, silencing them.

"Natsu is experiencing some memory loss. He knows his name and some basic facts such as that he is part of a guild, but other details are escaping him. We don't know if this is a permanent condition, only time will tell. But physically he is fine. He can go home in about a week."

"How much does he remember exactly? Does he remember us?" Gray asked.

"He remembers some. Many of his memories are jumbled and disjointed. For example, he might remember your name but not your face or vice versa. He will be moody, adjustment can be difficult to say the least, but in time he should have a full recovery, at least for short term memory wise. I will explain to you more in detail later. Right now you all should go see him, he is getting antsy."

Heeding the doctors word, the group shuffled into his room.

Natsu was sitting up on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Wires were attached to his arms and he had bandages wrapped around his head and upper torso, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Natsuuu!" Happy wailed as he flew straight into Natsu arm's. "It's my fault you got hurt! I am so sorry! Please tell me you remember me!"

Natsu gently patted Happy's head. "I couldn't forget you, Happy. No matter what."

Happy continued to wail into Natsu's arms as he looked up, eyes slowly going over each of them. He cocked his head when he looked over Lucy and she couldn't help how her heart beat speed up as his inspection.

Gray, seemingly unable to take anymore silence blurted out, "So you remember us or what, flame brain?"

"Shut up stripper! I was in a trauma!"

"Please! Your head is so thick that fall couldn't have dented it."

Natsu lifted up, biting down a wince. "You wanna go, dopey eyes?! I could beat your sorry butt wounded or not!"

Gray growled and made a move toward the bed before Erza whacked him in the head and turned to glare at Natsu.

Lucy watched as Natsu shivered in fear.

Erza smirked. "At least you remember the most important aspect about me."

Natsu nodded curtly. "Erza."

Erza's smirk melted into a contented smile before walking over and gently patting Natsu on the arm.

"We're all here for you Natsu. This is just another battle."

Natsu eyes widened before looking away with a look of shame on his face. But he nodded slowly.

Then he glanced up at Lucy and her heart stuttered.

"We will come back tomorrow to talk to the doctor. If you have any questions about anything we will try to answer them, but we're glad you're okay. Now go and rest."

Erza looked back and forth between Lucy and Natsu, before grabbing a cursing Gray by the ear and dragging him out of the room.

The three of them remained silent while Happy continued to cry. Natsu rubbed his head until he fell asleep in the safety of Natsu's arms.

Once Happy was snoring, Natsu started to fidget under Lucy's stare until finally he turned his face to her, not meeting her eyes.

"I um- can't remember your name." He confessed while scratching his neck.

Lucy's breathe left her and her heart fell.

"My name is Lucy. Do you- do you remember me at all?" Lucy asked while squeezing the end of her dress.

Natsu's eyes widen. "Yes! I remember -" He cut himself off with a blush and coughed awkwardly. "I, um, remember holding your hand and protecting you. I just - everything else is escaping me. But I know you like to write and are really smart. Um- and um-"

"Natsu-" She cut him, off eyes shining. "Its okay, you can learn facts later, I'm just happy you remember me at all. I was so scared for you."

Natsu smiled weakly. "I'm okay, everything's just jumbled."

Lucy reached out and took his hand. "We're all here for you, Natsu. No matter what." She said sweetly.

Natsu smiled in return. "Thanks Luigi."

"ITS LUCY!"

—-

Two weeks later, life was more or less back to normal for everyone. Natsu, never one to have something keep him down, bounced back into guild life with less difficultly than the doctor had warned. His symptoms included head aches and problems remembering short term facts and directions but the doctor insisted they would fade but to contact her if it got worse.

Lucy sat in the guild reading a book before she felt strong arms encircle her waist. A pink head of hair settled on her shoulder and squeezed her close.

Lucy sighed, "Natsu." Since leaving the hospital he had been more touchy than usual, but Lucy chalked it up to him needing to feel comfort. She knew he was having a difficult time whether he said anything or not. She saw the frustration on his face or the way his fists would curl at his sides when his memory failed him, like the time when Bisca and Alzack walked up with their daughter. He had been so surprised,looking back and forth between the two of them before Asuka walked up and tugged on his pant leg, demanding him to play guns and robbers with her. When he started to play with her wrong (according to her standards) she had yelled at him and ran away. The look of utter disappointment on his face broke her heart. Her heart ached for him and knew he needed her to be there for him. So she accepted his hand holding while they went grocery shopping and him leaning against her during down times such as now. Little ways she could show her support to him.

"Do you have a head ache?"

Natsu moaned and nodded into her shoulder.

"Do you want to go lay down at my house again?"

Again, he nodded his head.

"Okay, lets go."

She wrapped her arms around him and lead him to her house.

When they finally made it and she tucked him into her bed, she started to leave, but before she could, Natsu reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Lay down with me?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Natsu."

"Please." She couldn't say no to his puppy dog eyes. Giving in, she laid down next to him. They pulled the blanket over them. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her to his chest.

"Mmmm." He hummed contently. He leaned forward and before she knew what he was doing he had planted a small kiss on her lips before pulling away.

Lucy's face turned bright red. "Wha-What was that for?"

He snuggled deeper into her pillow. "For being a great girlfriend." He mumbled.

Lucy sat up, untangling herself from him. "I'm not your girlfriend."

Keeping his eyes closed he scrunched his face into a frown.

"You're not?"

"N-no."

"Oh" He yawned before slowly falling asleep. "Sorry."

She listened as his breathing turned into snores, her face bright red.

—-

Much to Lucy's embarrassment, Natsu's thinking became routine for them. He would act very affectionate and hold her hand or kiss her and then she would have to remind him that, no, they were only really good friends. To her shock, and secret delight, he would act disappointed every time, eyes glancing at the floor, his face stoic. A few days would pass where he would avoid her, but eventually he would be right back at it and the whole process would repeat. She didn't particularly mind holding his hand when wandering Magnolia or being his pillow when his head aches hit. In fact, she enjoyed his affection more than she would ever care to admit. She had tried to keep it a secret, but after a situation with Gray it was all over the guild.

It happened when Gray was teasing Lucy one morning when all of a sudden Natsu blurted out, "Hey that's my girlfriend your talking about."

Gray had froze while Lucy turned the darkest shade of red.

_Please ignore it, please ignore it. _Lucy begged mentally.

Gray pivoted to where Natsu sat. "Um. What was that, flame brain?"

"You heard me, don't talk badly about my girlfriend." His face serious.

Gray burst out laughing. That was it. Lucy was sure she was going to die of embarrassment. Gray wiped a tear from his eye."Girlfriend, seriously? Like Lucy would ever date a moron like you!"

Natsu stood from his bench palms flat on the table, far angrier than she thought he would be. "Shut up! Tell stripper here, Lucy, that we—Lucy?" He looked over at her red face, pity evident in her eyes.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Natsu but-"

Natsu looked away from her, his face scrunched up. He was suddenly very dizzy and the guild walls were closing in on him.

She reached out to touch his arm. "Natsu-" He pulled away before she could reach him.

"No Lucy, its, just my memory right? Can't keep things straight." He pointed at his head while stepping backwards away from them. "I'm gonna go find Happy. I think he went out to get a fish for Charle." With that he turned on his heel, brushing past an indignant Elfman and left the guild.

They watched his retreating figure in shock.

Gray put his hands up. "I didn't mean anything bad-"

Lucy sighed. "I know Gray, I'll go talk to him."

She found Natsu about half an hour later pacing around a courtyard by a fountain, his hands pulling at his hair.

She ran up to him. "Natsu!"

Natsu didn't stop his pacing though. His face was scrunched up in frustration, his eyes were darting around the courtyard.

"Look, Gray didn't mean anything by what he said it was just a stupid-"

"I don't care Lucy. Its my fault, ok? So just drop it."

His tone was harsh, probably harsher than he meant for it to be, but Lucy knew something was wrong.

She tugged on his arm to stop him from pacing and tried to look into his eyes.

"Natsu, what's wrong? It's okay, really, I mean you're getting better, you're getting less headaches and-"

"Getting better Lucy?!" He turned to look at her, his eyes burning with a pain she's only seen in him a few times. "I keep thinking you're my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure you keep telling me otherwise. I can't keep new information straight and I get lost in this stupid city that I've lived in for years! Why do you think I'm out here pacing. I can't figure out how to get home! I'm so pathetic!"

He growled in frustration and threw his arms in the air. "And for Mavis sake, I can't remember stripper's name! I grew up with the guy and I can't remember his freaking name! I just keep making up nicknames for him hoping no one will notice!"

At that he collapsed on the fountains edge and dropped his head into his hands in defeat.

Lucy sat down beside him, their shoulders touching.

After a few beats, she gently nudged his shoulder. "So, that's the reason for all the new creative nicknames."

Natsu grunted in agreement before lifting his head. "My personal favorite was Princess Snowflake McFrostbutt."

Lucy giggled. "Well, your house is that way and Princess Snowflake McFrostbutt's name is Gray, for what its worth."

Natsu huffed. "He would have a bland name like that…. not that I'll remember it later." He said bitterly.

"Natsu, hey," She took his hands and tugged on them, making him look at her. "You are getting better and I know how frustrating it must be for you, but we're all here for you and you know that you can always rely on us."

He nodded his head, his bangs brushing against his forehead. "I know, but I don't want to have to rely on you all the time. It makes me feel like an invalid."

Lucy smiled sweetly. "You won't eventually, even if parts of your memory don't return we'll figure out a way to let you be more independent. Until then you're just gonna have to be the tough dragon slayer I know you are and fight through this."

A small smile grew on his face. "Yeah your right, you're always right." He laughed softly. He paused before continuing. "Must be annoying though, how I always thinking we're dating."

Lucy smiled and gently bumped shoulders with him. "Its not too bad, actually…not like torture or anything."

Natsu pushed her gently. "Hey! I bet you secretly love it, don't even lie."

Lucy felt a soft blush on her face as he stood up to be guided to his house.

He was right. She secretly did adore it, though she wasn't ready to admit that to him or even herself yet.

A week later, they were walking back from a mission when Natsu slipped his hand into hers. She looked up at his face and her heart dropped. His eyes were sparkling, his mouth curved in a soft smile. Lucy wasn't sure which was worse; the cruelty it was to Natsu for letting him believe they were something they weren't, or his face when she told him the truth.

With a heavy heart, she untangled her hand from his and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Lucy?" His voice was confused and she didn't want to look at his face.

She kept her eyes on the cobblestone ground and she could feel heat in her cheeks.

"We're not um…you know, that." She said rubbing her arms. "You keep thinking we are but…I'm sorry."

She glanced at his face and watched as sadness drowned out the sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh..um" He rubbed his neck. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay."

They walked in silence for a long while until Natsu blurted out.

"Why not?"

If Lucy wasn't blushing before, she was now.

"Wh-What?"

"We're already best friends and do everything together."He explained. "I think you're the most amazing person I have ever met, so why not?"

"Na-Natsu?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's gonna happen anyway. Why not now?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "What does that mean?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Do you not agree?"

The weight of his questioning stare made Lucy feel like she had shrunk to two feet tall. "I-I don't know..I just… We need to focus on you getting better first. We can't - be anything more if you don't remember it the next day." She knew it was harsh, bringing his disability into her reasoning when he was struggling to accept his restricted independence. She looked up at him expecting a frown or some sign or discomfort at her words, but instead found a smirk plastered on his face.

"That wasn't a no." He said before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get better one day." With that he gave her one of his signature smiles before running off to the guild that had come into view.

He turned around, jogging backwards, laughing at her shocked face. "Are you comin'?" He grinned.

Lucy heart raced at his words because he was right. It wasn't a no. But that didn't mean he had to be so smug about it.

She returned his smile before running toward him.

—-

A few months passed and Natsu had significantly improved. He could maneuver through the city with relative ease and could recall recent events unlike before when he would have trouble remembering what happened from one day to the next. He was even doing missions again, though he still required someone other than just Happy. He would still forget some facts, such as Gray's name (he was never short on nicknames however), and get lost in new cities, but it was such a great improvement. The doctors were quite happy with his progress, determining he might make a full recovery.

He would still think Lucy was his girlfriend from time to time but not nearly as often, and Lucy was having a hard time with it. The less frequently he would mistake her for his girlfriend, the less she wanted to correct him.

Which is why one day she didn't.

—

Natsu burst into the guild hall and scoured the tables, before his eyes settled down on Lucy at the bar.

"LUCY!"

He ran up and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her from the bar stool and over his shoulders.

"Natsu-, WHA-?!" Lucy exclaimed. She could feel Mira's stare and googly eyes on them because Natsu seemed to be in one of his episodes.

"I have to show you something! We can't be late!"

"Natsu! Put me down!" Her voice echoed through the guild halls as Natsu ran out through the doors.

—-

"We've been walking forever Natsu, where are we going?"

The sun was setting over the horizon and stars were starting to peek out. Despite the encroaching night, the wind was warm as it swayed the grass beneath their feet. They were almost to the top of semi large hill when Natsu, in answer to her question, ran behind her and covered her eyes.

"Natsu, what-"

"We're almost there, just a few more steps."

Lucy rolled her eyes and trusted Natsu to not lead her off a cliff.

He stopped her. "Okay! Ta-Da!"

Natsu removed his hands and Lucy gasped. Out below her, sprawled in the valley were hundreds of Sakura tress. The sun was now completely set over the horizon. Lucy brought her hand to her mouth as all the trees suddenly started to illuminate the descending darkness. All the colors of the rainbow swirled into the dark sky as the gentle wind blew the petals off the trees.

"This is so amazing." Her eyes filled with tears while her heart swelled with love. "Natsu this is….thank you."

Natsu's smile beamed at her, the colors shining across his face.

Before she realized what she was fully doing, she leaned up and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist bringing her closer.

When she pulled away Natsu was smiling even brighter than before.

—-

The next day at the guild Lucy was sitting at the bar, smiling softly to herself.

"Who gave you that smile, Lucy?"

Lucy jumped at Mira's inquisitive voice.

Before she could respond, Natsu and Gray walked up in a heated conversation. Natsu plopped down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Gray sat down next to him.

Lucy couldn't help the blush that rose to her face as Natsu absent-mindedly rubbed circles on her shoulder with his thumb, while glancing around the guild.

"Whatever, idiot." Gray said ending their conversation. He turned to Mira. "What are you guys talking about- What?"

Mira's eyes were gaping at the couple sitting in front her and Lucy pointedly avoided her gaze. Mira tried and failed at stifling a giggle.

Natsu stood up, distracted. "I'll be right back." He kissed Lucy on the cheek before hurtling himself toward the jobs board.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Who's gonna tell him now?"

Mira only seemed to giggle harder at that. "I don't think Lucy wants us to correct him."

Gray's eyes turned to saucers. "What! Really?"

Lucy fiddled with the end of her skirt, avoiding their questioning eyes. Natsu ran back up to her, saving her from further explanation.

"Lucy! There's a job looking for a smart mage. You wanna do it?"

Lucy took and examined the job sheet, more so to avoid Gray's and Mira's eyes than to read the poster.

"Sure, lets go." She hopped off the bench and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the exit.

She heard a faint "Holy shit!" from Gray and the bubbly laughter of Mira as she dragged him out the guild doors.

They headed straight to the train station since it looked like a short job, not requiring an overnight stay. They enjoyed a comfortable silence, holding each other's hands, glancing around at the bustling town. Shop keepers were preparing for the day, bustling with energy. Lucy watched as the florist brought out freshly cut bouquets for the passerby's to view. She could smell the doughy goodness of the bakery, her mouth watering at the thought of eating one the bakers morning pastry.

So caught up in her thoughts, Lucy jumped when Natsu suddenly stopped and stepped back from her, looking at her, his mouth forming an O.

He pointed at her. "You didn't correct me!"

Lucy crossed her arms not happy at being dragged out of her reverie or that he wasn't holding her hand anymore. "What?"

He continued to point at her, gaping at her. "You didn't correct me! You kissed me!"

Lucy's face instantly turned bright red. She hadn't expected him to actually remember!

Trying to cover up her actions she argued. "Well, you're the one who started it!"

"But you didn't end it! You ended it the other times!"

"You were just gonna think it again anyway! Stop pointing at me!" She whacked his finger out of her face.

Instantly, his composure changed from shocked to smug as he taunted her."Awww, does Lucy like me!?"

Lucy stuttered back. "N-No! I mean- You sound like Happy!"

Natsu brought his hand to chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "Cause my memory might be a little messed up, but I do distinctly remember you kissing me last night."

"S-So!? You've been kissing me for the past 8 months!"

"Yet today you didn't stop me. Is there something you wants to say" He leaned closer to her "…. or should I say confess, Lucy?"

Lucy stomped her foot. Her jumbled mess of emotions that Natsu had been causing for the past 8 months exploded. "Fine! I'll say it. I got used to you being all sweet to me because you kept thinking I was your girlfriend! I didn't know how -how affectionate your could be and last night was just so wonderful I thought, why not let him just believe it! So really it's your stupid fault." She exclaimed, not removing her burning eyes from his.

Natsu's eyes gleamed at her and Lucy felt her anger melt away. His smile grew wider as he pulled her against him with one arm. "Well, if you wanted to be my girlfriend so badly, all you had to do was say something!"

He cupped her face and before Lucy could even think of protesting and kissed her. For Lucy the whole world stopped moving. The town was frozen and it was just her and Natsu. All that mattered was his warmth and the love that he was pouring into their kiss and into her heart.

He pulled away far too quickly, grinning like an idiot. Lucy gasped at the sudden cold. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and dragged her behind him as he ran off toward the station.

"Come on, we're gonna miss the train!"

Lucy smiled to herself as she followed behind. This was the beginning of another new adventure.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you liked the story! Please leave a review to let me know what you liked and what can be improved upon! Thank you so much!**


End file.
